Intelligent interaction mobile displaying devices, including device from large size of notebook computers and tablet computers to small size of personal digital assistants and cell phones, and the like, can provide instant services via their display screens for users. They thus play more and more important role in the modern life for people.
In addition to providing the intelligent interaction mobile displaying device as a general interaction mobile displaying device, the intelligent interaction mobile displaying device could be operated as an interactive interaction mobile displaying device that allows the users to instinctively operate the interaction mobile displaying device in correspondence to the visual view feeding back from the different requests of the users. It thus the users could fully enjoy the service and function provided by the intelligent interaction mobile displaying device.